


The Boyfriends

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Do Ronan and Adam love each other?Oneshot/drabble





	The Boyfriends

Adam and Ronan were not in a very good mood. Both of them, that is. It wasn't a surprise, because neither of them ever really stopped arguing, but it was nothing serious. At least, it had never been before today that is...

"I fucking hate you," Adam snapped, and the other rolled his eyes, sneering. 

"Asshole!" 

Their friends looked on a little in concern. Blue was concerned. Noah was a little too. 

"Are you sure they're dating?" Blue asked with a frown. 

Gansey didn't even look at the two. He was reading. That was more important. "They fucking love each other," he deadpanned. 

Well. Okay then. 


End file.
